Noches en Blanco Satén
by Nathix.G
Summary: ONESHOT / SongFic / LEMON / Porque aunque estuviera mal visto según lo que ella le decía, esa noche cuando la vio en ese vestido de satén blanco, supo que tenía e iba a ser suya. Mi regalo de cumpleaños para mis lectores.


Muy buenos días/tardes/noches dependiendo de la hora en que lean esto (¿?).. Bueno este era un fic que tenía tiempo en mi mente X/D me siento pervertida, es mi primer lemon así que espero que me den su opinión para saber si les gustó…

Estoy de cumple así que es mi regalo para ustedes mis amados y fieles lectores!

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro.

Rated: M.

Pareja: Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Noches en Blanco Satén**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

La observaba sin mucho disimulo aun cuando sabía que eso le molestaba, me atrevería a decir que me estaba arriesgando a recibir la paliza de mi vida, pero en ese momento poco me importaba realmente, y es que ahí estaba ella, hermosa y majestuosa, radiante con su hermosa figura de ninfa forrada en un blanco vestido de satén que le llegaba hasta los pies, con un bendito tajo en el lateral derecho que dejaba ver su pierna cuando caminaba, por el frente era sencillo, la sorpresa… _¡y qué sorpresa!..._ te la llevabas cuando la veías por atrás, pues dejaba ver toda la tersa piel de su espalda, al tener su exótico cabello rosado recogido en un moño algo flojo que resultaba condenadamente sexy me estaba volviendo loco.

Mi boca hecha agua pues moría por probar cada centímetro de su piel, sobre todo aquellos labios que a simple vista se percibían suculentos, enrojecidos por una pintura que había usado para resaltarlos, sus ojos color jade resaltados por delineador podían provocar que me perdiera en ellos tan fácil como comerme un ramen.

Estaba preciosa, cada vez que la veía sentía que ella me atraía a un nivel cada vez superior y aquella noche no era sin duda alguna la excepción.

Sentí celos, _malditos y mal infundados celos_ al verla hablando y riendo animosamente con Gaara, una tontería, lo sabía perfectamente, él era uno de mis mejores amigo después de todo, pero era algo que no podía evitar, la amaba demasiado como para controlarme.

Aproveché el momento en que se apartó de las personas y la acorralé contra la pared de un pasillo colocando mis manos en su estrecha cintura, acercando mi cara su cuello, absorbiendo su dulce aroma a cerezos que era la droga que jamás me permitiría dejar.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto?-** me preguntó ella en un susurro de voz que se me antojó sumamente erótico, noté que veía con nerviosismo para comprobar que nadie podría vernos en aquella comprometedora situación.

**-Sé mía esta noche, Sakura-chan-** le susurré contra el cuello mientras se lo besaba, noté lo ronca que me salía la voz producto del deseo hacia aquella mujer que desde siempre me había tenido a sus pies.

**-¿¡Pero qué dices!?-** preguntó algo escandalizada tratando de separarme de ella y yo me reí contra su piel provocando un escalofrío en su cuerpo **-¡Estamos en medio de una celebración importante y estoy casada Uzumaki Naruto!-** me gritó en un susurro como sólo ella sabía hacer.

Y lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, todo lo que me había dicho lo tenía claro ya, Gaara había venido acompañado de Sakura desde el país del viento para celebrar unas festividades en Konoha que en este mismo instante me parecieron tan insignificantes que ya ni sabía de qué trataban.

**-No importa-** murmuré deslizando mis manos por sus muslos y su precioso y firme trasero.

**-¿Cómo que no importa?-** ella trató de soltarse pero no la dejé, la pegué más a la pared con mi cuerpo, procurando que notara el bulto duro en mi entrepierna contra su vientre, escuchar su gemido me hizo sentir todavía más excitado **–Naruto… eres el… Hokage-** su voz empezaba a flaquear, sabía que estaba ganando **-…Compórtate… como buen… anfitrión-** cada vez sonaba más y más baja a medida que me frotaba contra ella y desperdigaba besos, mordidas y lamidas en sus clavículas, cuello y mentón.

**-Sé mía-** le repetí, mi deseo era evidente.

**-N-Naruto yo…-** balbuceó, subí mis manos hasta su cara, procurando rozar sus pechos en el camino de ascenso, notando con agrado que estaban duros delatando aún más su excitación.

**-Te deseo… Sakura-chan-** y sin más la besé en los labios de forma pasional y arrebatadora.

Ella vaciló por unos segundos pero de inmediato se encontró correspondiendo a mi beso con igual intensidad, metí mi lengua en su boca saboreándola por completo, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una erótica batalla que nos hacía gemir a ambos, cuando nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire noté lo sonrojada que estaba y me pareció más hermosa aún, le lamí los labios y ella correspondió sacando su lengua para una nueva batalla.

No pude soportarlo por mucho más, la tomé del trasero y la levanté, ella gimió a la vez que rodeaba mi cuello con sus manos, metiendo una entre mis cabellos para sujetarlos con fuerza y profundizar el beso a la vez que ladeaba su rostro, sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura sólo sirvieron para que sintiera en su centro cómo mi erección se apretaba contra ella, noté cómo movió sus caderas buscando más roce y fue el fin de mi cordura.

Avancé con ayuda de una mano (pues la otra sostenía y frotaba su firme y gran trasero) hasta la habitación que tenía en el hotel donde habíamos decidido hospedarnos para celebrar una fiesta de bienvenida a nuestros visitantes, cerré la puerta con un empujón de un pie y volví a pegarla contra la pared sin dejar de besarla, le acaricié el abdomen y el inicio de sus pechos.

**-Te amo, Sakura-chan-** le susurré mientras volvía a reunir fuerzas para llevarla a la cama y no tomarla y hacerle el amor ahí mismo, dando trompicones encendí la radio y no me molesté en apagarla.

_Nights in white satin_

_Never reaching the end  
Letters I've written_

_Never meaning to send_

La dejé caer suavemente de espaldas en el centro de la cama, adornada con sábanas de satén blanco que se asemejaban al vestido que estaba a punto de desaparecer del cuerpo de mi amada; fue fácil quitárselo y para mi deleite, gracias a su espalda descubierta encontré que no llevaba sostén, no pude contenerme mucho y agarré sus pechos frotando sus pezones con mis pulgares, ella arqueó su espalda como buscando más contacto, me metí a la boca su pecho derecho, lamiendo y succionando, le pellizcaba el pezón al otro que no podía atender con mi boca por el momento.

**-Aaah… Naruto-** puso sus manos en mi cabeza, entre mis cabellos, despeinándome más si fuera posible, yo seguí amamantando sus deliciosos pechos, cambiando del derecho al izquierdo durante un buen rato mientras disfrutaba el sentirla retorcerse bajo mío **-¡Naruto…!-** amaba que gimiera mi nombre con tal deseo, la urgencia de su voz me hizo sonreír, al parecer estaba logrando lo que quería, un gemido que no se molestó en ahogar me confirmó que había logrado que tuviera un orgasmo sólo jugando con sus senos, aquello era la gloria **–Dios… Naruto.**

**-Te ves más hermosa después de un orgasmo-** le murmuré suavemente para provocarla de nuevo, mi voz aún ronca, verla con las pupilas dilatadas, mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados y abiertos para poder respirar eran la imagen más erótica jamás existida.

_Beauty I'd always missed_

_With these eyes before  
just what the truth is_

_I can't say any more_

Seguí con lo que mi cuerpo me había pedido, besando cada parte de su abdomen, sintiendo la curva de su cintura y caderas contra la palma de mis manos, al bajarlas más sonreí, el encaje y el liguero me hicieron retroceder para verla mejor, me lamí los labios, ella sabía que me encantaba verla con esa ropa sexy y provocativa, a parte de la diminuta tanga que apenas sí cubría lo necesario.

**-Lo estabas esperando tanto como yo- **no era una pregunta, ella me sonrió traviesa, esa sonrisa que me ponía a mil.

**-Tal vez-** susurró y se mordió el labio.

Yo me acerqué a su muslo, soltando los amarres de su prenda y se las fui sacando lentamente con la boca, cuando iba de regreso besaba la cara interna de sus piernas haciéndola suspirar con deseo, al acercarme a su centro podía olerla ya, su tanguita también se encontraba oscurecida producto de su excitación, me tomó todo mi autocontrol no devorarla como un animal salvaje, cuando por fin se vio desprovista de toda prenda y antes de que pudiera acercar mi boca al punto que quería me envolvió con sus piernas y me hizo caer de espaldas en la cama sentándose ella sobre mí, se soltó su cabello que calló como una cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda de forma sexy, dándole el aspecto de una exótica amazona.

_Cause I love you  
Yes I love you  
¡Oh! How I love you_

**-Te toca a ti- **me besó con la misma pasión con la que yo lo había hecho minutos antes mientras me quitaba la camisa negra botón por botón, me levanté un poco para que pudiera sacarla fácilmente y cuando volví a acostarme atacó mi cuello sin piedad haciéndome soltar un gruñido gutural.

Si había algo que me excitaba era que Sakura demostrara su fuerza, ella lo sabía, agarró la camiseta que tenía debajo de la camisa entre sus dos manos y tiró con fuerza desgarrando la tela **–Ah, Sakura-chan- **no pude evitar gemir, saber que me deseaba a esos niveles me estaba costando mucho de mi autocontrol. Tocó mi pecho a sus anchas, yo me entregué a ella en cuerpo y alma, sus manos me hacían arder de deseo, movió sus dedos hasta mi pantalón, quitándome el cinturón, se levantó para quitarme los zapatos medias y pantalón.

**-Lindo bóxer-** sonrió con picardía, era naranja por supuesto, ella me lo había regalado en un cumpleaños… de ella, pues _yo_ había sido su regalo.

Me sentí un poco más aliviado pues ya la tela del pantalón no me aprisionaba pero aún dolía, ella imitándome mordió la liga del bóxer y lo quitó, fue ascendiendo y me dio una lamida desde la base de mi pene hasta el glande que por poco me hace acabar por lo repentino.

**-¡Aaaaah Sakura!-** me tapé el rostro al sentir cómo tomaba mi miembro entre sus manos para masturbarme, moviéndolas deliciosamente de arriba abajo, aguanté la respiración cuando volví a sentir su lengua degustándome como si fuera un helado **–Sube Sakura-chan, por favor-** le pedí y ella me hizo caso, se subió a la cama arrodillándose al nivel de mi cara, dándome una vista y acceso perfecto a su depilada vagina.

_Gazing at people_

_Some hand in hand  
Just what I'm going through_

_They can't understand  
_

Ella se inclinó sobre mí volviendo a tomarme entre sus manos para seguir los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, y metí un dedo dentro de ella, confirmando lo húmeda que estaba, lo deslicé de adentro hacia afuera unas cuantas veces hasta que separé sus labios y reemplacé mi dedo por mi lengua.

Volvió a soltar un sonoro gemido y se metió mi miembro en la boca con hambre y deseo, me succionó con fuerza acariciando mis testículos, yo lamí su entrada repetidas veces y mi lengua pasó a jugar con su clítoris al tiempo que ella le daba vueltas a la suya alrededor de mi glande.

**-Sakura-chan… me vengo…-** susurré para seguir lamiéndola, la sentí apretarse contra mi boca en su segundo orgasmo lo que provocó que yo me derramara en su boca, la sentí tomando toda mi esencia y eso impidió que mi erección disminuyera, irónicamente, me sentía igual o más excitado **–Necesito tomarte…**

**-Y yo te necesito dentro de mí-** me susurró y fue mi pase, la recosté sobre la cama ubicándome entre sus piernas, con una mano dirigí mi pene a la entrada de su vagina y la penetré sintiéndola expandirse a mi alrededor **–Aaah… sí-** elevó su cadera para terminar de meterme, yo mordí su hombro ante el inmenso placer que sentía **–Naruto… que grande-** no podía quejarme mi pene tenía un buen grosor y un buen largo y siempre conseguía hacerla gritar de placer.

_Some try to tell me_

_Thoughts they cannot defend  
just what you want to be_

_You'll be in the end_

Me hundí lo más que pude, ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y clavó sus uñas en mi trabajada espalda, a ella le excitaba eso de mí y a mí eso de ella, comencé a moverme lento pero siempre penetrándola hasta el fondo, me alcé un poco para verla a sus ojos jade que tenían sobre ellos un velo de deseo puro, su boca entreabierta dejando escapar sus suspiros de éxtasis.

**-Más rápido Naruto-** me suplicó deslizando sus uñas por mi espalda y acaté su orden, moviendo mis caderas más rápido, chocando mi pelvis contra la suya, bajando de vez en cuando a morder y succionar uno de sus pechos **–Más duro-** gimió, y es que a mi delicada flor le gustaba duro, y para qué negarlo, a mí también.

**-Me vas a volver loco Sakura-** omití el _chan_ para dejarle saber qué tan excitado me tenía, aumenté la profundidad de mis envestidas haciéndola gritar de placer, cerró sus ojos y se agarró de las sábanas, me encantaba hacerla acabar varias veces cuando le hacía el amor **–Vente para mí, Sakura-** y como si fuera una orden, la sentí contraerse llevándome a mí con ella.

Le tomó unos pocos segundos volver en sí, sonrió pícara al sentirme duro todavía.

**-¿Todavía necesitas atención?**

_And I love you  
yes i love you  
oh how i love you_

_Oh I love you_

**-De ti, siempre-** le contesté saliendo de ella para acomodarla en cuatro, la tomé de la cintura y la penetré de una sola estocada haciéndola gritar nuevamente, moví mi cintura a la vez que mis manos empujaban su cuerpo contra el mío, sentía como la llenaba por completo con cada envestida.

**-Así Naruto… sigue-** me pidió a gritos, yo aumenté la velocidad, me encantaba ver rebotar su trasero contra mí, me incliné sobre ella besando parte de su espalda y su cuello, mis manos viajaron hasta sus pechos pellizcando nuevamente sus pezones sin dejar de penetrarla, estaba muy húmeda y me deslizaba ya con suma facilidad.

**-Eres deliciosa-** le susurré mordiendo su oreja, bajé una de mis manos a su centro y comencé a jugar con su clítoris.

**-Dios Naruto no pares-** me pidió, por supuesto que no iba a parar, no tardó mucho para que llegara a su cuarto orgasmo, yo sonreí satisfecho** –Acuéstate.**

**-Estás golosa hoy, Sakura-chan-** le sonreí pícaro recostándome boca arriba sobre las suaves telas que humedecidas por nuestro sudor olían a nosotros

_Nights in white satin_

_Never reaching the end  
Letters I've written_

_Never meaning to send_

**-Cállate baka, que no te veo muy molesto-** dijo ella algo sonrojada, agarró mi pene y se lo puso en la entrada de su vagina, bajando y dejándome deslizarme nuevamente dentro de ella.

**-Sakura, eres tan apretada-** puse mis manos en su trasero para incitarla a que marcara su paso, ella comenzó a subir y bajar sobre mi pene, su excelente condición física se lo hacía insultantemente fácil, me encantaba que me montara porque se la veía poderosa, como toda una reina.

Le agarré la cintura y también moví mi cadera contra ella para aumentar la fuerza de la penetración, sus pechos saltando frente a mi provocaron que me sentara para poder atrapar uno nuevamente entre mis labios, jamás me cansaría de ella.

**-¡Naruto me vengo!-** dijo con urgencia mientras se meneaba en mi regazo con mi cara perdida entre sus pechos.

**-Hazlo Sakura, córrete para mí-** yo también estaba a punto, sentirla saciar su deseo con mi cuerpo, su piel ahora sudada y oliendo a mí era el máximo afrodisíaco.

_Beauty I'd always missed_

_With these eyes before  
just what the truth is_

_I can't say any more  
_

**-¡Naruto!**

**-¡Sakura!-** gemimos ambos mientras tocamos el cielo al mismo tiempo, nos besamos en medio de nuestro paraíso, ella se siguió moviendo lentamente contra mi extendiendo en ambos la sensación del orgasmo, finalmente salí de ella, agarré la cobija para cubrirnos, abrazándola por detrás tipo cucharita y dándole besos en el cuello.

Caímos dormidos en poco tiempo después de aquella intensa sesión, la mañana nos sorprendió con su luz, yo fui el primero en despertar, sonreí al verla entre mis brazos, sintiéndola desnuda, era hermosa. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos soltando un gran suspiro.

**-Buenos días hermosa-** le saludé con una gran sonrisa.

_Cause I love you  
Yes I love you  
¡Oh! How I love you  
¡Oh! __How I love you  
_

**-Debería estar molesta contigo Naruto-** me dijo con un puchero gracioso.

**-¿Por qué, Sakura-chan?- **pregunté con voz inocente.

**-¡Estabas celoso de Gaara!-** me dijo riendo divertida.

Ah sí, olvidaba comentar que Sakura había ido a hacer de escolta de mi amigo como una misión para asegurarnos que llegara sano y salvo a Konoha.

**-Y de paso nos hemos fugado en medio de la fiesta… Debería darle vergüenza señor Uzumaki-** me regañó y yo sólo atiné a reírme.

**-No la he visto muy molesta en su juego, señora Uzumaki.**

Y es que Sakura no era sólo mi mejor amiga, era mi esposa y mi amante desde hacía ya cinco años, a ella le encantaban esos juegos de role y mentiría si dijera que no aumentaban mi morbo, volvimos a besarnos, primero lentamente, luego fuimos aumentando la intensidad, y no salimos por el resto del día.

**-Te amo, Sakura-chan.**

**-Y yo te amo a ti, Naruto-baka**

_Cause I love you  
Yes I love you  
¡Oh! How I love you_

_¡Oh! __How I love you_

**.-*-*-.**

**FIN**

**.-*-*-.**

Ta-da! Bueeeeno eso es todo, me pareció que la canción concordaba muy bien con Naruto, espero que la conozcan, el fic lleva el nombre sólo que en español, como dije este es un regalo para ustedes así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no quieran matarme al no especificar al principio que estaban casados XD la idea era crear ese suspenso y sentimiento de infidelidad, qué mejor amante para Naruto que su adorada Sakura?

Hasta la próxima entrega!

Nos Leemos

_Reviews…?_

_Matta Ne!_


End file.
